


The Darkness - окончание

by TheWishEnder690



Series: Warlock - Vasili Kuznetsov [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Backstory, Character Death, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Other, The Golden Age (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWishEnder690/pseuds/TheWishEnder690
Summary: Vasili's life comes to an end the first day of the collapse. He loses his best friend, himself and his children.「♞」This is my take on how my Guardian originally dies. I know this will probably turn out to be non canon and I will have to edit this later, but with all the research I did for it this was the best I could come up with. I hope you enjoy this!! Please share this if you enjoyed it! I would appreciate my work being seen so much!I would appreciate feedback as well!!These "Chapters" are short because I wanted it to be close to how Bungie writes their's. But I will be doing some longer in the future.I do highly recommend you listen to the playlist while reading this!The playlist for this book: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7C68xz2vOrvDwYnhMA60Mv?si=mcd8GmhcRn2Z0hDIWpa-7gThis is also posted on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/243152466-окончание-ending
Series: Warlock - Vasili Kuznetsov [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955164
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Okonchaniye 1

It took them seconds to rip through the fortified Cosmodrome. Those- those things sounded as if a Car wreck was happening in your ear. Every movement made a glass shattering, 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘨𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨, scraping metallic sound.  


Ivan, his husband, was the first to go. Vasya almost wished he could mourn what happened, but not only was this not the time for it, Ivan wasn’t the type of person worth mourning. It was up to Vasya and Ruslan to evacuate the rest of the living staff from the area, a task that was becoming exponentially difficult as those beings multiplied. 

It was almost as if their forces grew bigger the more they killed—  
The Russian man didn’t realize how right he was until he heard those pained screams—screams that sounded as if they were echoing throughout a thousand hallways. He heard Ivan’s voice mixed in them. He heard his friends. Cho, Derick, Mai, Sam—people he worked with every day for the past many years. Is this what happened to the Exodus Green? Did the very people he cared about suffer this same fate—? Were the twins alright-?

Who knew—

Certainly not him, and again. This wasn’t the time to worry, nor to focus on how terrified he was for the people he loved. And for himself.


	2. Okonchaniye 2

❝Turn right! Down the hallway there should be an escape room! Exit through there and don’t look back!!❞ Ruslan bellowed over the alarms that sounded. Vasya practically forced the man, who had tripped and fell, to his feet, hoping that would help him get a running start. 

The screeching metallic sound echoed down the hallways.  


𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 were close.

❝Papa!!❞  


Vasya’s head snapped right to the direction of the little girl’s voice. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 little girl. Both of his girls stood to the hall opposite of the exit hall. Both Ruslan and Vasili sprinted to reach them 

❝Zoya! What are you doing here?! You and Sasha should be with Natasha; where is she?!❞ Vasili demanded, in Russian, grabbing her shoulder’s firmly and shaking her slightly when she didn’t respond fast enough. They didn’t have the time for this— They should just run, and he ask his questions later.

❝Natasha i-is—❞ The twelve-year-old girl responded, shakily grabbing her blood-stained shirt.

The sound of scraping metal echoed. Loudly. They were closer than before. 

❝Vasya-❞ Ruslan murmured, his voice shaking with terror. 

The black-haired male looked to his best friend, then to where the said man was pointing. 

Sasha began crying. 

And one of those beings consumed the very man Vasya helped up.


	3. Okonchaniye 3

❝Ruslan, the wall, kick it in.❞ Vasya ordered, pushing his daughters back some, his blue eyes never leaving those distorted beings.  


❝They can still follow us—❞

❝Not if I use SIVA.❞

The bulky man would have argued, but decided against it, moving past the girls some, and kicking at the metal wall as hard as he could. 

Bang. 

The darkness forms turned, facing them, the sound of scraping metal deafening the four as they did.

Bang.

The shadowed forms contorted with each movement as they stepped forward to them. A few turned the corner from the opposite end of the hall they were in. Sasha’s little hand 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 into her father’s arm.  
Ruslan took one step back, before making a slight running start, effectively kicking in the wall, the wall plate smacking against the corner of a pipe and ricocheting back wards some. 

❝Take the girls, and go.❞ Vasili pushed Sasha and Zoya towards the opening, Ruslan ducking down, and picking both of them up right after. The shorter Russian rushed through the opening, picking up what was left over of the metal wall. Vasya held it up, sideways, with his foot, and balanced himself on the pipes as he pulled out a tablet, and a small box of the SIVA he had taken. 

-

The beings were stepping closer. They could have charged at them full force—were they toying with them? 

-

He didn’t bother opening the small box that contained the nanotech, he simply inputted the code to make it work, watching the glowing red SIVA rip through the box, and sealing the wall back into place, twisting itself the right way to do so.  
A warped hand punched through the metal, Vasya pushed himself back, scuffling out of the way, the smell of wet earth filled his nostrils before the sound of a chorus of metal scraping upon metal echoed throughout the sector, deafening the four of them, blinding Vasya with how painful it was. 

He didn’t realize he was screaming back until Ruslan was standing over him, and pulling him up.


	4. Okonchaniye 4

Every step felt as if the weight of ten thousand kilotons was smashing him down. 

Vasya carried Sasha, Ruslan carried Zoya. They were sprinting through the pipe system, close to reaching what they thought could be a safer part of the Cosmodrome. Vasya’s eyesight had only returned moments before. The world wouldn’t stop spinning. That feeling increased as soon as the four of them entered into an odd, almost life draining, area. It felt like that earthy smell was consuming them—it was hard to move for a good moment. Vasya and Ruslan walked through this field as if they were combating an ocean body. 

In that moment Vasya was sure they would all die. Or at least any hope he had of them living died in that moment. 

It wasn’t until they made it through whatever that thick, vacuous fog was, that his mindset reset, and he focused once more on his task at hand. 

They reached one of the endcaps for the hallway, one that can be opened with a code, Sasha hiccupping from crying. Both adults knew the crying could give away their position, but what else could they do-?! Natasha failed to get them out safely—Natasha died, violently, like the girl’s father did, trying to get them out.


	5. Okonchaniye 5

Vasya had finally gotten the youngest to stop crying. At least not as loudly as she was. 

❝You could have used the SIVA to make a weapon to protect us.❞ Ruslan claimed, setting Zoya down as they locked themselves in one of the bunker rooms. Both exits locked down tight.

❝No I couldn’t have. SIVA isn’t made for weaponry. SIVA was made to create structures, to make weapons of it would be abuse of its design. And would piss off Rasputin.❞

Ruslan looked away. He guessed that his friend was right. What did he know- the tank of a man chose muscle over knowledge. 

❝We need to get out of here. Hi-jacking a jumpship, on foot, whatever we need to do— we need to make it happen, and fast.❞ Vasya accessed the console on the far end of the room, pulling up security feed on one monitor, the Cosmodrome’s manifest on the third. Rasputin overtaking the center monitor.

It was only moments later that Vasya would kick over the chair in a fit of frustration, cursing loudly before covering his mouth to silence himself.


	6. Okonchaniye 6

❝The bastard conscripts us into shutting him down in this sector. Instead of helping us.❞ 

❝Why-? It doesn’t make sense-!❞

❝Fuck if I know,❞ Vasya swore, inhaling, then exhaling, the air hissing through his teeth as he picked his brain for another solution—Barter with the damned Warmind.

And that is exactly what the technician did. They had Rasputin by the balls, just as much as he did theirs. A few moments pass, and Vasya kicks the console, twice. 

❝All he says is the same thing he issued when he tried to conscript every weapon humanity has. FENRIR HEART reports that SURTR DROWN is in use, but isn’t working. And yet the damned thing is telling us to use its subroutine. How are we supposed to fight with an ineffective weapon?!❞ He yelled once more in Russian. 

❝Come on—there has to be something we can do…❞ Ruslan looked to Vasya, watching as he sat down against the wall, and pulled at his hair as he tried to think through the rising panic. Sasha hugged her father, seeking comfort more than giving it. 

And then…

❝Papa, Look.❞ Zoya stood, pointing at the center monitor. 

Rasputin granted them access to their way out.

❝It seems like kicking worked some magic—❞ Ruslan joked, more lighthearted than they were a second ago. 

It felt like they had a chance. They could make it. If they all could cramp themselves into a single cockpit, they could make it out alive, one single jumpship remained intact— 

❝Shut up, your ass.❞ Vasya retorted, rolling his eyes as he typed in the agreement to Rasputin’s conditions. ❝Grab Zoya, we have almost a straight run across if Rasputin can shut them out of the hallway.❞


	7. Okonchaniye 7

Vasya would have believed this was a fairy tale— They had made it safely into Rasputin’s control room, despite the off moments when they struggled through that weird fog. Within minutes Vasya had input exactly what Rasputin had instructed, diverting 90% of the Warmind’s functions to Mars. Not that he had any idea as to why he would—The English reports Rasputin was making Vasili could barely understand.

Ten minutes passed by, Zoya and Sasha were peering out the window with Ruslan, the said man pointing out to them where their ship awaited them. 

Another forty minutes, and Vasya 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 finishes the input, the delay caused by, again, Vasya’s poor understanding of English. Thank god Ruslan understood the language better than he ever good. Especially considering his choice; brawns over brain.

❝What now?❞ Ruslan asked, expecting his friend would know what to do. 

Rasputin’s systems within the Cosmodrome shut down sector by sector within the building. 

❝That. Now we—❞ A high pitched metallic screech pierced their ears, cutting Vasya off. All of them covered their ears, save for Vasya, who double covered Sasha’s instead. 

Nausea hit the man full force because of his choice, but it didn’t matter. Whatever time Rasputin bought them ran out faster than he gave it. 

As the screeching ended, pure bliss filled the technicians head; he’d sell his soul to never feel that again, he swore internally. 

Ruslan was dragging Vasya to his feet once more, not missing a second, ❝I think that’s our cue to leave.❞ 

❝Possibly, ❞ the poor attempt at sarcasm didn’t distract Ruslan as he punched the window open with his bare fists. It was if he couldn’t feel the pain in his hands—though it was quite effective regardless of it. Blood dripped from his hand as he kicked out the rest of the glass. At least enough to fit himself though the broken glass without getting hurt, which was more than plenty for the other three. 

❝it’s not practical but it’s all we got. Only way out is down!❞


	8. Okonchaniye 8

❝I hate you sometimes!!❞ Vasya yelled down at his friend. Sasha practically had him in a choke hold, Zoya looked a little less terrified, though she still had her eyes squeezed shut as she held on to Ruslan for dear life.

❝I know you do!❞ 

Say what you want about the man, but he had one hell of a grip— of the last few people alive, that he knew, he trusted. He was at least three window panes down from Vasya, almost to the ground. 

Vasya took a deep breath in and continued climbing down. ❝It’s going to be okay,❞ he reassured his daughter, as she murmured how scared she was. 

A darkness warped hand, broke through the class in front of Vasya, startling the hell out of him, and knocking him slightly off balance. He clung to the metal bar, as his daughter screamed in terror, into his ear. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. 

There was that, now familiar, metallic screeching, along with a second hand smashing through the window, grabbing Vasya’s arm. 

By god did it 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯. And he could hear the whispers of Ivan with that single touch. He’s dead, he saw him die and yet—when he looked up, he saw the dark shadows lift from him, only for a moment, he saw what looked like a three-week decayed version of his recently deceased husband. 

𝐽𝑜𝑖𝑛 𝑢𝑠 𝑖𝑛 𝑆𝑎𝑙𝑣𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛.

❝Papa!!❞

Vasya snapped back into reality, and ripped his arm away, the darkness being cutting his arm deeply as he did. 

With that the two of them fell.


	9. Okonchaniye 9

Ruslan caught Sasha, safely setting her on the snowy ground.

Her father on the other hand, hit the ground hard. He was certain he broke a few ribs, as the snow didn’t cushion much. Vasya groaned in pain, the sound becoming louder as Ruslan pulled him to his feet. His eyesight became blurry for a second, becoming lightheaded. 

❝Come on man!❞ He didn’t recognize what Ruslan was saying for a moment, squinting at him as he snapped at his eyes. ❝Vasya, we gotta go. Now!❞ 

Ruslan picked up both girls, and began running. 

Despite being injured, Vasya, on autopilot, followed behind as the howls of anger echoed through the Cosmodrome.

—

❝I … Need—…❞ Vasya gasped, painedly, for air, clutching at the walls. 

❝We’re almost there, come on!❞ They were two rooms away from where the ship was located, Ruslan taking Vasya’s keycard, pulling it far enough to hold it to the scanner, and gently letting it roll back into place as soon as the door beeped in confirmation.

❝Just through this door and into the next room and—❞

It was a split second, Vasya saw the next room was full of those things. ❝Ruslan!!❞

Adrenaline rushed through him. The man yanked Ruslan as hard as he could, pulling him away from the figure stained by the darkness. 

Though he wasn’t fast enough.


	10. Okonchaniye 10

The figure sliced at both Ruslan’s and Vasya’s side, though it missed Zoya entirely as she was thrown across the room by Ruslan.

❝Fuck!❞

Vasya stumbled back, using whatever strength he could to ensure that Ruslan still stood. Ruslan took that borrowed strength, and came running at the girl he threw, full force, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. Both men 𝘴𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 out of the room, and down the hallway. 

❝This hurts a whole hell of a lot more than I thought.❞

❝Ruslan, not the time. Run. Just Run!❞

Another creature clawed its way out of a passing room. Those things were filing in the hallway one by one. 

At this point Vasya was limping. 

He wasn’t sure how long he could keep this up as he clutched his bleeding side.

One of those creatures stood in front of the exit as they neared it, Ruslan kicking it at full force, knocking it down. 

In doing so, the weird fog from before emitted from it. Ruslan ignored it, stomping on the creature as he exited the last room. Vasya doing the same. Ruslan stomped on what looked like to be the face of the creature, it’s face turning to black dust as he did. 

The bigger male then set down both girls, and pushed them, and Vasya towards the door exit, before smashing the handle of the previous door.

Groaning in pain, Vasya picked Sasha up, held Zoya’s hand, backing out of the final room and back into the cold. 

❝Vasya, I need you to do me a favor.❞


	11. Okonchaniye 11

❝What do you need- what are you thinking?❞

Ruslan ripped the door off its hinges. Using whatever strength he had to stomp the edges into a curve. 

BANG.

The creature the blonde had previously stomped the face off of began to rise, its “head” morphing back into place.

Holding the door by its handle, Ruslan smashed the top of it into the creature, knocking it back down before urging the Kuznetsovs to run. As soon as they reached the mid-field, Ruslan stopped running, Vasya stopping himself and Zoya only seconds after.

❝Vasya, my friend. You’ve been like a brother to me. I love you and your girls as if you were my true blood family. Please, remember this. Please? ‘Cause—❞ He paused, his face showing just how terrified he was. 

❝’Cause I’m not coming with you guys.❞ 

❝What?!❞

❝I can buy you guys time. And your girls need you.❞

❝You can’t just—Ruslan you are just as important. We can make it—I—❞

Metallic screeching roared as the door to the previous room flew halfway to their position. 

❝You don’t have a choice.❞

Vasya’s eyes 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥. He can’t change it. He can’t change his mind— Ruslan turned his back on them, and took position, bracing himself for the onslaught that pounded towards them.  
❝I’m so sorry.❞

Vasya began running again, as fast as both he and Zoya could. Sasha sobbing into his shoulder.

They made good headway before they heard Ruslan’s war cry, then the hollowing stabbing of metal through fleshy skin.


	12. Chapter 12

❝I’m sorry.❞ He muttered to himself, his face wet with the tears that forced their way out. ❝I’m sorry.❞ 

They had finally exited through one of the larger vent systems. The guilt ate at him—Ruslan deserved the change- yes the girls need him, but Ruslan deserved to live just as much as he did. 

Vasya wished he took Alice’s offer. He wished he and his girls, and Ruslan, were on the Exodus Green. With his sister Phyra. His brother Romulas. And Uldwyn—

❝I’m so sorry.❞ He muttered once more. Sorry for his choices, and for what was to come.

The on ramp to the high way was like a parking lot. Vasya’s face paling as he trudged through the snow, Zoya’s hand in his. They were 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. Scattered but close.

❝Papa…❞ Zoya tugged on her father’s hand, hiding slightly behind him. Vasya squeezed her hand, albeit weakly. Once one caught sight of the three, the rest began to move towards them, roaring out in their metallic mixed a thousand voices.  
There was no hope here. 

And yet Vasya stepped forward, pulling Zoya along with him. 

They started from a trudge, which evolved into a brisk walk, which became a decent running speed.

The creatures were closing in. And the Kuznetsovs were keeping ahead of them. At least until the beings closed the gap, and surrounded them. 

Vasya stopped in his tracks, and ducked behind a car, pulling Zoya with him. He set Sasha down in front of him, and pulled both into as tight of a hug as he could. ❝It’s going to be okay.❞ He lied.

❝I will keep you both safe.❞ 

Both girls cried into his shoulder, as the blinding, painful screech of metal resounded and echoed throughout the area. 

❝I love you both so much, I swear it—❞

Vasya could feel the breath of one of the creatures on the top of his head. He closed his blue eyes as he shoved his daughters’ heads into his chest- a failed attempt to shield them from those 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴. 

It was the calm before the storm. 

Then the searing pain tore through all three of them. Vasya’s sides were covered in the black dust tendrils of the darkness; the said dust eating at him, tearing through skin, crushing bone. His hands experiencing that same fate. Right arm twisting unnaturally, breaking backwards. 

Everything is 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨. 

He peered at his girls, vision hazy, head spinning from pain as he saw his girls’ torsos were covered in that dust. 

𝐽𝑜𝑖𝑛  


𝘶𝘴  


𝑖𝑛  


S̴̱̞̫̲͔̕ą̸͚̎̊͘͠ļ̴̬͇̘͙̔̽̒̽͐͛͂̔v̴͙̭̌ä̴̡̛͍͓̮̝̲́̄̓͊͝͝ṫ̴̬̯̼͕̻̞̳̾į̶̣̫͖̲̘̫͉̔̕͠o̴̯̍̿͐̔͆̓ǹ̷̦̦̻̣̔̀͊̑̃

He couldn’t even hear their screams- only his own, as theirs echoed out from his own mouth.

𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨.

Visions of monoliths, a woman wearing a long cloak that covered her face—

What last bit of strength he had, he used to push away the creatures, his father instincts told him to fight; fight as hard as he could. 

𝘍𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵.

He was failing, as he would. As 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 demanded.  
𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 demanded he thought of pain. Only pain, and of beauty- a Garden. A metropolis built on death and torture—

The green glow lit cities of veil torn skies—

Then in a split second, a white light emitted. A second one, just like the last one that the Traveler released a week ago when the Exodus ships were attacked.

The creatures turned to dust, then faded away into nothing.


	13. Okonchaniye 13

They were gone.

The world felt quite hollow as he processed it in horror, what was left of his hands shaking as he looked at their disfigured bodies. He was crying, not that he could tell, his body was numb. A gift of peace to him after everything.

Using what was left of his hand, he pushed himself against the car in front of him, and rested his head against it. He was right between the bodies of his girls. Bleeding out, clearly. Blood covered his vision in his right eye. 

❝Bless me, O Lord and Savior, to confess to Thee not only with words,❞ Vasya spoke in prayer. His arms dropped to his side as he lost complete feeling in his arms, his voice came out hoarse.

❝But also with bitter tears. And there is much to weep for... My faith in Thee vacillates, O Lord.❞ 

An inhale of breath. It felt as if he was falling asleep, at this point he was whispering in broken sentences.

❝Thoughts of skepticism and disbelief push themselves in to my soul much more often than they ever have…. I… I… I am so… sorry…❞

His life slipped away before he could even think to finish what he the words he was mouthing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「♞」Prayer from http://www.orthodox.net/confess/a-confession.html
> 
> I will be posting more soon! I want my Guardian to be accepted and loved as much as I cherish him. ;w; <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please leave a kudos behind, I'd appreciate it so much! <3 
> 
> I promise to write more! I know these were kind of short, but I did try to mimic the lore book style with this-


End file.
